The Princess and the Seamstress
by sweet-n-sassy928
Summary: AU Princess Kitty has never known life outside the palace. Megan is a seamstress who's always dreamed of being royalty. When their paths cross, they might just cook up a plan to get what they're both after. But with Megan falling for a Prince who's already engaged and Kitty tangled in a love triangle, things get a little complicated. Kiotr Supermartian. Some Romy WalArt Chalant
1. It's Not Easy Being Royalty

**A/N: So this is an AU Crossover. I don't **_**think **_**you need to be into both X-Men Evo and Young Justice to understand it. It's meant to be fun- so don't get all critical about time period and what not. It's a fairy tale (not sure if there will be actual fairies/ magic folk though=/). No powers (I think…) except kind of Megan… but we'll get there;) Um... there's not really a real time line- but I kind of think of the YJ characters as they were prior to Invasion (if that makes sense) Any other questions? Feel free to ask.**

**Oh, and the ships are: Kiotr (duh) Supermartian. Accompanied by some Romy (again, duh) WalArt and... if anyone would like to PM me the Robin x Zatanna shipping name, that would be awesome.  
**

**I don't own X-Men Evolution or Young Justice.**

"I swear they never let me do anything around here," Kitty flopped down on her pink, sparkly, canopy bed with a sigh.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Rogue muttered as she threaded a needle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty shot to a sitting position.

Rogue, who wasn't quite a maid or a nanny (she labeled herself a handler/ close friend), smirked, as she set to patching a slight tear in one of Princess Kitty's (no, that was not an imaginary title, in this story, she really _is_ a princess) baby blue satin gowns.

Kitty lurched to her feet and stomped to her window. Below, the city bustled with color and life and noise.

"I can like, literally count the times I've been out of the palace for more than an hour on my fingers." Her stare focused down just outside the palace gates.

Rogue's stare lifted from her sewing. "Please don't tell me you're still mooning over Sir Lancelot the Stupider."

Kitty glared at her. "He's not a sir." She returned to staring out of her window.

"But you agree he's the stupider?"

Had she been anyone else, Rogue would have been spending a day or two in the dungeon for that little comment.

"He wants to show me a life outside the castle." Kitty almost sighed.

"He's trouble."

"You don't know him."

Rogue gave her a look- _the _look.

"I want to get out of here."

Rogue's brows raised- because that Princess would not last more than three days (tops) in the real world. "You'll have the ball," she shrugged, like that should make Kitty feel so much better.

"_The Ball_" Kitty said. She rolled her eyes- kind of the way Rogue did when Kitty said something stupid.

Normally, Kitty would have been excited- putting together the latest gown, brushing up on her dance moves, practicing so that she would have just the right fake laugh (for all the annoying socialites who would show up and pretend to be her friends, even though they secretly hated each other). But this wouldn't be any normal ball.

"Where they intend to have me betrothed to Prince Conner of Metropolis." Kitty shudder-sneered.

"I don't know," Rogue shrugged. "He's kind of cute. If I had to be forced to spend the rest of my life with someone, he doesn't seem so bad."

"If you weren't so interested in that theif."

Rogue scowled. "I am not." Her arms folded across her chest, a sour pout on her lips. Her mouth opened, when a gentle knock sounded on the door.

Kitty, independent spirit that she was, got up to open it. That's right- she could handle her own business. The heavy wooden door opened with a woosh.

"Piotr," she said. A soft, flushed smile touched her lips. "It's so good to see you."

"Princess Katherine." He bowed slightly.

"Kitty," she corrected gently, so that a light red touched his cheeks. She looked at her shoes, then back to him- deep blue eyes finding hers.

He nodded, just once, standing straight and tall- very, _very_ tall. "Your father, asked that I deliver this to you," he handed her a small, rectangular, cherry wood box. Piotr was the town's blacksmith- but he had a knack for working with all metals. In the box laid a necklace, spun from silver, with a heart pendant resting at the bottom. "A gift, for the ball tonight."

"Oh Piotr," Kitty beamed. "It's beautiful," though it probably was considered inappropriate conduct, she tossed her arms around him for a hug.

"Yes," Piotr said, bushing as she pulled away to admire the necklace. "Your father has excellent taste,"

A smile lit her being. For once, she was a little speechless. When he bowed and left, Kitty turned to receive another one of Rogue's '_looks_'.

"What?"

"Why couldn't you be enamored with some respectable peasant- like Piotr?"

"He's so- there's no way he'd ever- no. No." Kitty's cheeks filled with light pink blush.

"_Mmm_hm."

Kitty's pinkish tongue stuck out at her. None of it would matter because in the next twelve or so hours, she would be engaged to Prince Less Than Charming.

_**Elsewhere**_

He wasn't the "Let's go to the ball" type.

And he certainly wasn't the "Let's get engaged to the vapid little princess to join the kingdoms" type either. That was dear dad- arranging things without his concent, then leaving him to fend for himself.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Wally said, poking his face out the coach's window.

"I hope not," Conner muttered. If he got lucky, maybe they would break down and he would get to skip this whole ordeal.

"Stay whelmed Conner," Robin said, sticking his face up next to Wally's. "It could be worse- she could be unattractive."

"Yeah bro- he's got a point." Wally sat back down on the plush bench seat. "She's pretty hot."

Conner sighed. His 'personnel' had a way of being less than helpful. But it was better than showing up for this kind of thing alone. He was going to need a little… _support_… if he was going to find a way not to go through with this (like he had planned to from the moment his father handed down the order).

The coach jerked to a stop, banging Wally's head against the wall. Robin snickered.

"Why are we stopping?" Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a ball. A masquerade ball," Robin said. "We've gotta get the proper duds."

It was at that moment that Conner glanced out the carriage door, and just so happened to look into the window above the shop they stopped in front of.

He blinked. Then again. And again. But no, he wasn't seeing things. There was a girl with mint green skin, shoulder length red hair, and a spritz of perfectly placed freckles on her cheeks, looking down from that window. It didn't fully register (seeing as he just couldn't really believe she was green) but she was pretty, in a greenish way.

He blinked again, and her mint skin turned a warm shade of peach as she left the window.

"Come on _your highness_." Robin practically shoved him from the carriage.

"Yeah," Conner said. He stumbled to the door of the strange dress shop.

**A/N: Yay=) First chapter. I've had this in the works for awhile.** **Let me know what you think- please and thank you.**


	2. Dust Off Your Gowns

**A/N: Do I own Young Justice? No, no I do not. BUT- do I own **_**X-Men Evolution**_**? Heck ye- no. Actually I don't own that either (sad face).**

Her Uncle, John, called her a shooting star. That she had fallen to the Earth when she was very young, just like him. She was different, yes, but she didn't see herself as particularly special. Besides, she knew how to fit in. She lived a quiet life, as a seamstress in her uncle's tailoring shop.

She watched the city below her.

"Megan?" Her uncle called from the shop below.

"Coming," she called, startled. Quickly, she changed herself from her natural green to the more acceptable shade of peach she wore in public. Her feet raced down the steps to the shop downstairs.

"This is my niece, Megan."

"Well helloooo Megan," the red head wagged his eyebrows, crossing the floor to meet her with surprising speed. "I'm Wally. This is Robin," his young, dark haired companion approached.

"Hey," Robin raised his hand.

"And that's Conner, but you can forget about them."

Robin waved Conner forward. He was tall, dark haired, with icy blue eyes. Handsome, to say the least. The corners of her mouth turned up.

"I like your shirt," she said. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Megan, this is Conner Kent, Prince of Metropolis," her uncle said.

The statement caught her off guard. Her eyes widened. "Your highness," she curtsied quickly, hot pink blush in her cheeks.

He nodded at her, embarrassed.

At which point, Artemis, her best friend, burst through the door. "Megan! Are we- hello there." Artemis said as she passed by Conner.

"Artemis- this is Wally, Robin, and Prince Conner, from Metropolis."

"Prince." Artemis raised her eyebrows. A bow hung over her shoulder. She was an archer- mostly for show, but it came in handy every now and then.

"And we were just leaving," Megan said, grabbing Artemis by the arm. "It was nice to meet you." She curtsied again before guiding Artemis back out the way she came. They hurried out and onto the cobble stone streets.

"Wowww." Artemis said, a cheeky smirk on her face. "Was it warm in there or was it just me?"

Megan rolled her eyes. "I think the red head was watching you."

Artemis' nose wrinkled. "No. No gingers. No offense."

They laughed together as they weaved over the cobble stone. "I'll bet they'll be at the ball tonight though." Artemis draped her long blond hair over one shoulder. "I wouldn't mind dancing with Prince Conner."

"Artemis."

"What?"

Megan blushed, just slightly. "I'm sure he's here for the Princess."

"Then let's be royalty for the night."

Megan had dreamed of being a princess before- what little girl hadn't? But crashing a ball? That could end up being real trouble.

"So, are we going?" Artemis quirked a brow. "Zatanna wants to go."

Megan was out numbered. There would be no dissuading either of them. "It could be fun… If we are really careful-"

"Yes!" Artemis cut her off. "Girls night out." She clutched Megan's hand. They had a couple quick stops to make this count.

_**Elsewhere**_

Remy LeBeau grinned at the portly young lady in front of him. "Bon jor." As she nearly swooned over his attention, he easily picked the pocket of her wealthy father and turned into the black smith to his right.

"You really should consider another profession," Piotr said as he lifted a freshly crafted sword from the fire. It smoldered a molten red, until he set it in a bucket of water; whisps of smoky steam wafted up into the shop. _Preferably something legal._

Remy smirked. "Man's gotta make a living."

Piotr gave him a look.

Remy shook his head. "You're too moral for your own good." He ran a hand through his brown hair. "How is the Princess Chaton?"

"Here friend is well,"

"Remy didn't ask about her."

"But she was the one you were concerned about," Pete raised a brow, before lifting a perfect sword from his bucket of water.

"Remy's not stingy. Your love life concerns me too."

"It is not a love life. She is a princess."

"When she leaves her little tower, she sneaks off to see Lance," Remy pulled a sword off the rack, spun it in his hand. "If _he _has a chance, you've got about thirty."

Pete smiled but shook his head. There was no company quite like Remy LeBeau.

The door opened before he could provide a defense.

"Remy LeBeau- thought I would find you here."

Remy swiveled on his heel. "Arty," he opened his arms for a hug. She backed away, knowing his usual tricks. "I'm wounded." He held a playful hand over his heart. "Zatanna, Megan." He nodded at the other ladies in the room. He knew Zatanna- she was a gypsy (though not the same degree of crazy weirdo) and he'd met Megan through Artemis and Pete.

"Hi," Megan said. "Hi Piotr."

"Megan," Piotr smiled. They were old friends. He was familiar with Artemis and Zatanna through Remy. He nodded a hello to them. "Artemis, Zatanna."

"Anything we can do for you ladies?" Remy said, with his usual cocky smirk.

"I'm here to take you up on your offer," Artemis said, stepping toward him. He did the same.

"You want to crash the royal ball tonight?" His smirk grew by an inch.

"_We_ want to go to the ball." She corrected.

"We." Remy folded his arms over his chest. "Remy can do that." His crimson eyes peered over at Piotr. "What do you say Pete? You want to go to a ball?"

Pete sighed. "I have a feeling it will not matter if I say no." He knew Remy. There was little to no way out of this.

One of his devilish grins infiltrated Remy's face. "Dust off your gowns ladies. We're going to a ball."

**A/N: Hehehe. Why won't Remy take _me _to a ball? *sigh***

**Please review=) it will make me jolly.  
**


	3. An Explosive Affair

**A/N: Still don't own X-Men Evolution or Young Justice…**

"I do not have a good feeling about this Remy," Piotr whispered as Remy led the way a half step ahead of him. Remy's less than lawful endeavors never gave him warm fuzzies, but tonight was of particular concern.

"Do you like her mon ami?"

"I-"

"Then we gotta get in there and foil an engagement." An evil half-grin covered Remy's face; he loved foiling: it was just so fun.

Pete sighed. Slightly behind them, the three girls walked in a synchronized line. Artemis, in a forest green gown, with a charcoal mask, wore a grin to match Remy's. She wasn't exactly the dress type, but some situations just demand going all out for. Zatanna, on her left, wore a black satin gown, with a silver and black mask to match.

And of course, there was Megan, who was almost as nervous as Pete. If they got caught, she would be in _so_ much trouble. But this might be her one chance to see what it was like to be a princess.

"Do I look alright?" She said breathlessly to Piotr as they neared the palace walls.

Pete glanced at her. Her dress was stunning- cream colored satin, fitted at the torso, with off the shoulder straps, the skirt lightly embellished with gold beading. Gold satin gloves came up just past her elbows, and an elegant, matching light gold mask encircled her bright amber eyes.

"Exceptional," he said with a smile.

A relieved breath streamed through her chest. Pete was an old, very dear friend. If he could do this, she could do this.

"So _Remy,_" Artemis said, "How do you plan on getting us in there?" She folded her arms over her chest, smirking. She had no doubt he could do it. (When Remy wanted something, he had a way of finding a way to obtain it.) It was the _how_ that had her curious.

"Creating a distraction." Remy's evil grin went just slightly insane for a moment.

Pete's eye widened. He gave Remy the 'You had better be joking' look that was reserved for these occasions. Because for Remy, the word "distraction" was synonymous with-

"Trois, deux, un."

KABOOM!

-explosions.

"That would be our cue." Remy grabbed Artemis and Piotr by the elbows and half dragged them through the unattended gate. The guards, rushing to a now flaming fruit cart, no doubt thought it was some strange, misguided assassination attempt. They just happened to leave an open opportunity for a few uninvited guests to slip through.

"Never again Remy. Never again." Piotr said as they speed walked up the stairs that led into the palace.

"Sure Pete. Sure."

"I mean it this time."

Remy rolled his eyes behind his plain black mask. They both knew there would be more shenanigans in the near future. Remy would make a plan, Pete would try to be the responsible conscience, Remy would find a way to sucker him in anyway- it was the circle of life.

Meanwhile, Megan looked up at the gorgeous palace ahead of her. "You guys," she said "We are actually going to a ball," she was still nervous, but excited.

"It's not a party if a gypsy isn't there," Zatanna said with a playful wink.

Remy grinned- he like these girls (they weren't nearly as stuffy as the usual femmes who made appearances in these kinds of stories). "Meet back here at midnight, ladies." He turned to Pete, and as casually as would mention the weather, said "Well, off we go to ruin a royal engagement."

Piotr sighed, because once Remy had an idea, it was almost impossible to get him to change his mind.

_**Slightly Earlier**_

Kitty studied her reflection. She wore a light pink dress, with a silver satin sash around her slender waist, and matching silver gloves (inspired by Rogue. Duh.). Rhinestone encrusted heels lifted her a good four inches. The impossible had happened: she was a mild hour glass. She un-twirled the braids in her hair, so that they fell in chocolate waves at her shoulders. To top it off she placed a silver mask, outlined in baby pink rhinestones, over her eyes.

"What do you think?" She said, spinning to face Rogue.

"I think, you look like one dang sexy (but classy) young lady."

Kitty beamed. "Do you think Lance will notice?" She adjusted the ends of her hair.

Lance wouldn't notice the time she'd spent on her outfit if it hit him in the head in the form of a flaming brick. But, the desperate look on her friends face kept Rogue's honesty at bay. Instead, she forced the fakest grimace/smile she could muster and did as little lying as possible. "Sure," she cleared her throat, playing with her ebony earring.

"Yay," Kitty clapped her gloved hands under her chin. "You know, you don't look half bad yourself." Kitty tilted her head. "In fact, you look kind of beautiful."

Rogue shrugged. She wore a plum dress, with a black lace overlay. A black satin sash tied around her slim waist, matching her signature black satin gloves. A black mask accentuated her emerald eyes, a purple rhinestone on their inner and outer corners, adding just a touch of sparkle.

"Almost forgot," Rogue hopped from the side of Kitty's bed. She grabbed the silver necklace Piotr had dropped off earlier and fastened it around Kitty's neck. They admired it in Kitty's shiny oval mirror. "That boy knows how to give a gift."

"You heard him- it's from my father."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "When's the last time Lance gave you something pretty?"

Kitty glowered, then stuck her tongue out- her most popular defense when she didn't have one.

"I'm just saying-"

KABOOM!

"Oh my gosh did you hear that?" Kitty speed walked toward the window.

Rogue rolled her eyes again. "I think they heard that in an alternate universe." Unimpressed, she didn't leave the mirror. (Instead, she parted her hair to the side, white bangs just so, and centered a smooth bun an inch or so above her neck.)

Kitty gaped down at the flaming fruit cart. It dawned on her. "Do you know what this means?" She said, horrified. They no doubt thought this was some strange, misguided assassination attempt.

The blood drained from Rogue's face. "They wouldn't."

A loud, impatient knock banged on the door. Kitty gulped. "They would."

**A/N: Is that almost a cliff-hanger? I can never tell... Anyway... please please please review guys. It would be a much appreciated ray of light shining down on my otherwise suckish week.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you guys are enjoying it=)  
**


	4. Let's Get This Gala Started

**A/N: Broke college student in the house. Does it sound like I own X-Men Evolution or Young Justice? Didn't think so…**

"I hate monkey suits," Conner yanked at his collar. He still didn't see any real way out of this engagement, so there was no real way this night could get much worse.

"Cheer up Con," Robin said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "At least she's pretty."

They were so helpful, really.

Conner had only met Kitty once, at another one of these pompous affairs. She spilled punch on him while laughing about shoes.

He placed a black mask over his eyes, as did Wally and Robin. _Let's get this over with…_

_**Meanwhile**_

Kitty's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What do we do?"

"We?" Rogue hissed. "Answer the door."

"Alright then answer the door."

"I'm not answering the door this is your room."

"I'm a princess!"

"Ugh!" Rogue stomped over to the door, hiking the skirt of her dress to her knees. The door flew open just before he could knock it off the brassy hinges.

She put on one of her calm faces. "Hello Logan, such a pleasure to see you," she smoothed the skirt of her dress down. "There was just an… incident with a royal firework and well, um…" How did she get stuck being the distraction—again?

"Tell Princess Half Pint to get her roal little self over here," Logan, head of the royal guard, loomed in the doorway, speaking loudly enough for the whole kingdom to hear. Kitty winced, tip-toeing toward the door.

"Hello Logan," A smile plastered itself to her shiny pink lips. "Did you do something with your hair? It looks very- very- pointy. It's a… a nice look. For you." She finished up with a simpering twitter.

Logan inhaled a long breath through his nose. Really, he was nervous for the fate of the kingdom. The king couldn't live forever- and when 'Princess' became 'Queen' Kitty, well… He shook his head. Few things gave him nightmares (very few) but that day might have been one of them.

"We believe there was a very strange, misguided assassination attempt,"

Kitty tried really, _really_ hard not to roll her eyes, because what kind of assassin aims for a princess and misses to his a fruit cart? Really.

"So your father has requested I look out for you, personally."

Rogue and Kitty wheezed out a unanimous sigh. This could be a very, _very_ long night.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Here comes Prince Charming and Crew." Artemis grinned. A hint of pinkish blush colored Megan's cheeks. "Someone's looking good."

"Artemis."

"What?" Artemis and Zatanna both turned to look at Megan.

"Oh my gosh," Zatanna said after a moment of staring.

"What?" Megan searched around her, still blushing.

"You totally like him." Artemis' flirty demeanor flattened.

"No- I didn't- we barely even met!" Megs got redder with every word. "He's a prince!"

"This is a fairy tale. Love at first sight is allowed." Artemis sighed, her gaze falling on the royal posse. She was going to have to be a good friend and do the right thing here, wasn't she? "If you want him, we'll get him for you." She nodded 'the nod' at Zatanna.

"I-" Megan didn't get the chance to answer.

"I'm giving up the opportunity to flirt with a prince for you, so you better make this count." Artemis linked elbows with Zatanna, leaving a near helpless Megan to fold her arms in front of herself.

"You guys don't happen to dance by any chance?" Artemis said, confidant as ever.

"Only if you can keep up beautiful," the redhead, Wally, took her by the hand and led her to the floor. She was about to break her no ginger policy in half. Megan _so_ owed her for this.

Robin shrugged. "It could be asterous."

"Asterous?" Zatanna's brow quirked.

"Just- never mind."

"Like successful?" A smile brightened her face.

"Exactly." He nodded- this chick totally got him. "How about that dance?"

_**Meanwhile**_

"Don't look now Petey, but Remy don't think we're the only ones who crashed this swaray."

Pete scanned the now crowded hall to find that classic brown mullet. He almost didn't recognize it- seeing as it had been washed for tonight's festivities.

"Wonderful," Pete muttered.

"And here comes your Princess."

Piotr looked up at the staircase. She was… exquisite. For a moment, he couldn't see anyone else. Until Remy nudged him- when he came back to reality, where she was a princess, on the verge of being engaged to a prince, with an unexplainable infatuation with a hoodlum.

"I'm going to go make things difficult for Lance. You go seize opportunity."

"Remy-"

Too late. Remy was gone. No doubt doing evil to an unsuspecting Lance Alvers.

He needed to surround himself with better company. _Calmer_ company.

_**Meanwhile**_

"We need to ditch Logan," Kitty whisper-hissed through the side of her mouth. Rogue rolled her eyes- talk about 'stating the obvious'.

"How?"

"Distract him. Duh." Kitty put on her best fake smile as she waved to the dukes and duchesses who's names she couldn't remember.

Again, Rogue rolled her eyes. "Grass is green; the sky is blue; we need to distract Logan," her hip popped out to the left. "I know that. I'm asking you how?"

Kitty waved her hand, motioning for her to get closer. Cautiously, Rogue leaned in as Kitty whispered her plan. Rogue set her jaw firm.

"No." She said. "I'm not doing it."

"Please?" Kitty opened those blue eyes as wide as they would go, but Rogue would not budge.

"No."

"I'll scream."

"No, you will not."

Kitty opened her mouth, ready to shatter some really expensive stained glass windows (normally, she didn't like to feed into the 'princesses are brats' stereotype. But you know what they say about desperate times: they call for temper tantrums).

Rogue slapped her gloved palm over the tiny brunette's big mouth. "Fine!" Rogue snapped. "But you owe me!"

She pulled her dress up, speed walking to where Logan was staring at them with the all seeing eye of the Wolverine. "Logan," she whisper hissed. "Princess Kitty just saw some suspicious looking figures head up toward the tower."

Logan's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"You want to be the one who lets her get assassinated?"

"Better safe than sorry." He muttered, heading for the stone tower down the long hall.

"This way," she said. _Keep going Logan, just keep going._

He ran straight. When he was half way up the stairs, Rogue _accidentally_ heaved the door shut. _Click._ Where it would automatically lock. Only to be opened from the outside.


	5. Ball-in'

**A/N: So, I still don't own X-Men Evolution. Or Young Justice.**

Artemis nodded her head in the direction of the prince of metropolis—standing alone and antisocial in the corner. Megan shrugged—what was she going to say?

_Do it!_ Artemis mouthed from the edge of the dance floor. Slowly, Megan strolled over toward the corner.

Had he been less handsome (or less royalty) he might have actually seemed awkward.

"Hi," she said, a gentle smile aglow on her face. Light, nervous blush shimmered in her cheeks.

"Hi," he said. It was the girl—the one from the tailoring shop. The warm amber eyes could give her away anywhere. His pulse rose, just a little, from the sight of her. _What's going on with me?_

Their eyes held, just a second longer than would be normal. She glanced away—blushing and chuckling.

"Are you—having fun?"

Now one ever really asked him, so he answered honestly. "No."

Her head tilted to the side. She couldn't image being at something like this and _not_ having the time of her life. "Do you like to dance?"

"No," he said, again, but he offered her his hand. Her palm slid into his, and he guided her to the center of the marble floor.

They were quiet. He led her in perfect circles on the floor. His eyes met hers, hers met his, but they looked away quickly, embarrassed. He'd danced with a lot of girls before, it came with the whole 'Prince' birth contract. But it had never been like this. He didn't ever talk a lot—but never quite because he was speechless.

The song ended, and their spinning came to a stop (so why was she still reeling?). She tilted into him; he caught her by the waist.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just—dizzy," their eyes caught, and his gem blue eyes had her paralyzed. "I think I need some air."

"Right," he said. He took her by the arm, guiding her to the open terrace outside.

_**Meanwhile**_

_I just locked Logan in a tower._Yep. Her life expectancy just plumated by a few decades. Logan pounded on the locked door.

"I'll—go get help." She said. _I'm going to die._ Her heels clicked down the hall in a hurry._ Tonight better be the best ball ever, because tomorrow, I'm dead._

"Where you going in such a hurry Chere?" her gloved wrist caught in a certain scoundrel's hand. His whisper lingered against her ear.

"Remy," she kept walking back to the ballroom. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He winked. A cocky twinkle sparked in his crimson eyes.

She sighed—set myself up for that one.

"Just got done getting rid of Lance and thought I'd come take a look around the castle."

Rogue's eyes widened. "LeBeau if you stole anything you better—" she paused "Getting rid of Lance?"

"Sent him after some beautiful leggy blond," Remy shrugged.

"Doesn't seem nearly evil enough for you," _Or horrible enough for Lance._

Remy grinned, a mildly evil grin. "Oh it was evil," his smirk widened. "She likes to talk about her _feelings._"

A smile played at her lips; she shook her head.

"How about a dance Chere?" He asked as they entered the main ballroom.

"I don't dance."

He smoothly yanked her to the dance floor. "You do now." She scowled, but didn't make any real effort to free herself. Her gaze fixed over his shoulder (she would never admit it, but one more of the those cocky smirks and she just might fall in love with him).

"What's your angle?" She said.

"What ever do you mean Cherie?"

"I know why I'd want to get rid of Lance."

"Because he's a sleazy idiot trying to creep up on your friend?"

"Yes. But why do you care?" her head tilted to the side.

He leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear. "Got my reasons Chere," he guided her into a gentle dip. She rolled her eyes (he was smooth though, she would give him that.) "What do you say—a reason for a kiss?"

She tipped her face dangerously close to his. "I think…" She ducked out of his grip. "I think I better go find Kitty before she does irrevocable damage to the kingdom."

He watched as she sauntered away, sending a low whistle after her.

_**Slightly earlier**_

A relieved breath passed through Kitty's lips. With Rogue taking care of Logan (which she would like, eternally owe her for) she could go handle her own business.

She had a plan… okay. No she didn't. For right now, her 'plan' was to avoid Prince Conner. Which wouldn't be a challenge for now—seeing as he was occupied with some cute little red head in the middle of the dance floor.

She might not have long though. She craned her neck over the dapper group. _He has to be here somewhere_. If she knew Lance, he definitely would be crashing. A frown fell over her face—she didn't see him.

"Princess,"

A gentle voice sounded behind her. She twirled around; a huge smile glowed on her face—and not just because she was relieved that he was rescuing her from being an awkward loner.

"Piotr," A breathless quality lightened her voice. "Call me Kitty," she said, for the millionth time.

"Kitty," he said warmly after a nod. _Say something!_ He said the most honest thing he could think of. "You look—stunning."

Hot pink blush highlighted her cheeks. "Thank you." _Holy cow, he has blue eyes._

"Are you looking for someone?"

Her mouth dried up. It was like she couldn't form a coherent statement. An amused smile came to his face, making her giggle like an idiot.

"Would you," he glanced down at his shoes. "Perhaps we could,"

_Play it cool Kitty, play it cool_! "I would love to dance with you, Piotr,"

With his hand on her waist, a dizziness filled her brain—and it wasn't just from the spinning. Tall, dark handsome—could we blame her—but there was no way. He had asked her to dance. But he was just like that. Sweet.

The music dwindled down, but he still had his hand in hers. She giggled.

That was when she realized she was being watched on all sides.


	6. Not Covered In Fairy Dust

**A/N: How long have I been out of it? Do I even dare to look? Sorry for dropping out for a bit there guys. But I'm back! Even though I still don't own Young Justice or X-Men Evolution.**

Silvery moonlight pooled on the open terrace. Stars glittered in the sky like tiny rhinestones (yes, it was totally romantic).

Megan breathed in the soft night air. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Conner said without thinking, but he wasn't looking at the rich night sky.

She blushed for the thirty-second time that evening. "So," she eyed the terrace, searching for something to say, like it was about to jump out of the manicured rose bushes. "What's it like—being a prince?"

He chuckled dryly. "It's-" he glanced at her, her head tilted expectantly to the side. "It's not covered in fairy dust like they make it seem."

"Oh," she frowned. Living a life as average as hers, she couldn't imagine it being anything less than spectacular. "What do you mean?"

He would have shrugged her off—but something about this girl, this girl he barely knew, drew it out of him, like water from a well. "My whole life—it's been planned out for me. I don't get a say in any of it," he gazed up at the deep dark sky, "like tonight, I'm supposed to announce my engagement to _Princess Kitty_. When I don't even know her." He shook his head, his mouth a thin black line.

Megan felt her heart fall. So it was true. He was here for Kitty. It was a silly thought—that someone like him would ever possibly, just maybe take a look at a girl like her… but he was looking at her; he was staring down at her, his blue eyes to her amber.

"Does it—have to be that way?" She swallowed. Either he was tilting forward or she was (maybe a little of both ;)) but there was definitely less of a gap between them.

"I'm trying to find a way that it doesn't have to be,"

Her fresh, pretty face, inches from his, dreamy and warm, darkened at the _ding_ of the clock. Her eyes widened. She stepped back, toward the door. "I—I have to go,"

"Wait," he said, taking her by the satin gloved hand. "Can I see you again?"

"Um—" She could cause some serious trouble with this. "I… I don't—" Be strong Megs. Be strong! Oh—who are we kidding?! We want you to say yes. _You_ want you to say yes! _He wants to see me again… _And sure enough, the whole tall, dark hair, blue eyes thing got her. It's kind of a trump card "Yes," she said, barely. "Tomorrow, at noon, outside the palace gate."

He released her hand, and she scurried into the ballroom. Unfortunately, the place was swarming with guards, all buzzing around with a guest list—which she wasn't on.

It is now that our story takes a turn for the interesting. Her eyes searched for the party she'd arrived with, without success. _If I get caught, I'm in so much trouble._ In a panic, she crossed the crowded room to hide behind a potted ficus.

If she wanted to, she could alter her appearance the same way she altered her skin color. She didn't do it often—but this was an emergency, right? All she needed to do was pick someone who she knew would for sure be on the guest list.

She emerged from behind the plant—a dead ringer for a certain over-perky, brunette member of the royal family.

_**Meanwhile**_

Conner strolled from the terrace, stroking his jaw.

Kitty scanned the bunch of guards that ambled ominously around her. Her first instinct: get the heck out of their lines of vision. She looked up at Piotr with an innocent smile. "Excuse me." She said as she high-tailed it outta there. _Think Kitty, think!_ Where could she go to throw them off her scent (figuratively, because it would be uber weird if they were literally smelling for her)?

"Ooof—" she grunted as she rammed into what _had_ to be a wall that jumped out in front of her. No such luck. "Conner," she said.

"Kitty," he glared at her. "Good to see they've kept you away from the punch."

He wasn't smiling so that was definitely a dig. Kitty opened her mouth to retaliate, but snapped it shut—because this might just be her ticket to get these psycho chaperones off her back. "Conner!" She said, a few notes higher than usual. She tapped him (awkwardly/playfully/ way, _way_ harder than was actually necessary) on the shoulder. "You're like, so funny," she twirled her hair in the tips of her fingers, turning to make sure the guards were watching (because what would they want to see more than the princess getting along with her _future hubby_?).

Conner looked down at her, still not smiling.

"Let's dance." She said, yanking him onto the floor. She was surprisingly strong for someone so tiny. How did he keep getting sucked into these situations?

"I don't dance." He said flatly.

"Really?" Kitty tilted her head to the side. She couldn't help but adopt her cheeky tone. "You looked like you were having fun with that red head."

Conner's gaze hardened. "Were you jealous?"

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes. "I just don't think that's any way to win over your future wife." She said snottily. That's right, Rogue wasn't the only one who could get sarcastic.

He narrowed his eyes. "An eye for an eye." He shrugged. "I saw you with your—_friend._"

"He's just a friend." She snapped.

He gave her a mildly accusing look.

"What about the ginger—" her frustrated scowl turned into a condescending smirk. "Is she a _friend_?" This was kind of fun—the irked scowl on his face was totally amusing.

"Shouldn't you be talking to someone about shoes?"

"I do not just talk about shoes." She hissed. "I totally talk about other things."

He gave her another look. "Like-?"

"Like—"

She was going to answer—really, she totally was. But she was distracted by a certain brown mullet… Curse her tiny attention span!

"Excuse me," in as lady like a manner as possible, she hiked up her skirt and followed that mullet.

_**Slightly earlier**_

All she had to do was get across the room, without having to actually speak to anyone. Easy enough. She could do that… right?

"Kitty," a voice hissed behind her. "Hey, Kitty!" she didn't realize this person was talking to her until he tugged on her elbow.

"Do I know you?" she said, shrugging away from… whoever this was.

"Very funny Pretty Kitty—it's the Lancemaster,"

_Lancemaster_? "Um…"

"Come on Kit—" he slithered her closer for a hug.

"I need to go," she pushed him off—a little harder than she meant to—knocking him into a pile of dancing couples. She pulled her dress above her ankles and skittered off toward a hall that hopefully led out of here.

She could hear him following her ("_Kitty! Wait up! Kitty!_") so she ducked behind another one of those decorative potted plant. (Geez those were coming in handy.) When he passed by, still calling for her- er, the princess- and turned, she let out a breath. Had she been paying closer attention, she would have heard a set of heels clicking down the marble. Instead, she bolted into the empty hall, straight into her mirror image: Princess Kitty.

**A/N: Well— it should get interesting now right? Right? Tell me what you think. REVIEW PEOPLE! It will make a lonely college-working girl happy. Thanks!**


	7. Princess: Meet Pauper

**A/N: So… I like, still don't own X-Men Evolution… or Young Justice. But a girl can dream right?**

"Ow," Kitty winced as she collected herself from the floor. "I'm like, so sorry. I'm such a—" for the first time, she looked at the girl she'd run into. "Holy crap."

Megan (who still looked like Kitty) stared at the Princess with huge eyes and an open mouth.

Before Kitty could start screaming, Megan cupped a gloved hand over her face. With pleading eyes, she shook her head. Kitty blinked—_What the heck is going on here?_ When she seemed calm enough, Megan gently put her hand down.

Okay—there is a girl here who could be my twin. Alright. That's cool… That's… cool. That's kind of cool. Kitty started to circle her twinsies. In terms of random twins she'd never met, it could be worse—this girl had taste. "Your dress is fabulous. Can I see the shoes?"

Megan's nose wrinkled. This wasn't exactly going the way one might expect. But she was thankful that there was no screaming, so she poked her tiny foot out of the bottom of her dress—a gold peep toe with a bow. Kitty nodded her approval (she might have gone for something a little higher, but they were fairly decent). Now for the real question.

"Why do you look like me?"

Megan bit her lip. She didn't really have a choice but to tell her. "Will you promise not to tell?"

If Logan were here, he would lecture her about safety and blah blah blah. But what could she say? She was curious. "Alright."

Megan bit her lip for a moment, before changing back to her usual form. Her breath stuck in her chest.

"Oh my gosh. You're the redhead." Kitty said, gaping.

Megan twisted her gloved fingers together. "I wasn't on the guest list. Please don't throw me in the dungeon."

Kitty rolled her eyes. why did everyone just assume she was the 'I'm going to throw you in the dungeon' type? She cocked an eyebrow. "Look like me again," and just to prove she wasn't a total uber-brat, she added a "please."

Megan shape shifted again.

Kitty's head tilted to the side—this was either totally insane, or totally awesome.

That's when the metaphorical ding went off in her brain. "Who are you?"

"Megan. Megan Morse."

"Megan," Kitty said. "You like Conner—the Prince—right?"

"What?" Light pink sparked Megan's cheeks. "No—we're just—we're just—" she couldn't really say _friends_ because they hardly knew each other. Besides, this was his future bride she was talking to.

"Right," Kitty said, sparing Megan from another moment of painful floundering. "I don't."

"You don't?"

Kitty shook her head, real slow. "So, I want to get out of here."

Megan nodded, even though she had no idea what Kitty was talking about.

"And you want to get close to Conner," Kitty tapped her index finger against her lips. "I think we can help each other."

"What do you mean?" Megan's brows dropped.

Kitty sighed. "Being royalty is great ya know? I get pretty dresses and go to fancy parties and anything I could ever even think to ask for is practically mine. But like, I hardly ever get to go out or do anything." Her eyes locked on this mysterious girl's. "They're totally over protective around here—but if I could, I don't know—trade places with someone—just for a little bit—I would get to go out ya know?" she paused. "And… maybe I could find a way to get out of my marriage while it's still an engagement…"

Megan bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"Please," Kitty said, eyes as wide as they would go. Megan mulled it over. This had the potential to turn into a total mess.

"You'll get to spend time with Conner. He's staying at the palace…"

Megan turned her head to the side… she shouldn't. But when else would she ever get the chance to be a real Princess? "Alright."

Kitty Squealed. She pulled the stranger into her for a tight, giddy hug. "Oh my gosh—I swear, , we'll make this work. Meet me at the palace gate—tomorrow, at dusk." Kitty hugged Megan again before hurrying back through the hall where she'd come from (Lance was probably long gone by now.)

"Wait, Princess,"

Kitty swiveled, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Call me Kitty," she said.

"Kitty," Megan said shyly. "How do I get out of here?"

_**Meanwhile**_

"I said twelve o'clock." Remy said; he looked at Piotr for conformation. "Did I not say twelve o'clock?" Being a master theif, Remy was very finicky about time. Even two minutes could be the difference between coming out rich and not coming out at all.

Piotr sighed. He didn't see why it was a big deal—they were already engaged in illegal activity—a few minutes more couldn't do much damage.

"Artemis," Remy raised his brow.

"What?"

"She's your friend. So she's your responsibility."

"She'll be here." Her eyes narrowed. "She's not some trouble making hoodlum." Her brow cocked at him accusingly. "Like _some_ people."

"I resent that." Remy said. (He was not just some run of the mill_ trouble making hoodlum._ Didn't the title of master thief mean anything anymore?). He glanced up the stairs where the redhead was ticking down the steps. "Megan," he clasped his hands together. "Nice of you to join us."

Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow." He rubbed his side, where there would no doubt be a bruise the next morning. "Let's get out of here." He grumbled.

"So… Megan… what took you so long?" Artemis cocked a scrutinizing brow at her.

"Hello Megan," Megan smacked her palm to her forehead. "Couldn't find the exit."

"Sure," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"If you were seducing Conner, you can totally tell us," Zatanna sent her a scandalous smile.

"You guys!" Thank goodness it was dark because Megan turned as red as Darth Vader's light-saber.

Her friends laughed it off. But a certain thief's thieving intuition was tingling. Something wasn't as it seemed. And he was going to get the bottom of it. Eventually.

(_**Meanwhile, in a secret place that was… secret)**_

A dark figure met with another dark figure (in a secretive place that was… secret).

"Did you see her?"

"I didn't get the chance."

"Well make the chance. There is no opportunity for failure."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Okay, so it wasn't that dramatic. But humor me.**

**Thoughts, ideas, comments? All are welcome=) talk to me people… especially if you liked it. (*cough cough* please review!)**


	8. A Royal Engagement

**A/N: Hello me lovelies. I have missed you indeed=) hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews (please, if you could like, keep them coming that would be totally rad;)) **

Kitty got up the next morning with an exasperated groan. What happened at the end of the ball you ask?

Kitty strolled back into the ballroom, a knowing little smirk on her face—_This is perfect._ This just might have been her way out (or, at least her way to find a way out).

"Where have you been?" Rogue snatched her elbow. "Everyone's been looking for you. Your _father_ has been looking for you."

"Oh, well, um—" Kitty finished it off with a twitter.

Rogue shook her head. One day, Kitty would settle down and stop giving her grief. Hopefully. Maybe. A girl can dream, okay? Her green eyes searched the room; she'd been looking for the king or potentially some kind of guards… you know, the kind who might track down her bestie and push her into a nervous fit or something dramatic like that. Instead, she found a creepy lady, just making her entrance to go brood in the shadows. "Is that who I think it is?"

Kitty glanced over. "The duchess," her button nose scrunched up like she'd just swallowed puréed peas. "What was her name—crow, vulture, buzzard…"

"Raven."

"Knew it was one of those bird names."

Rogue shuddered on the inside. she'd worked for the duchess before the king took her in to peer-babysit his daughter. Not good times.

A trumpet sounded at the front of the room—where the king of Bayville was now seated on his ornate gold throne. The crowd silenced as he stood.

"I have a very special announcement to make,"

"That's my cue," Kitty mumbled, a nauseated churn settling in her stomach as she made her way toward her father. Conner similarly ambled forward.

"Today as a symbol of good will between cities, my daughter, Princess Katherine of Bayville, has agreed to marry Prince Conner of Metropolis," the king placed Kitty's hand in Conner's (she forced a smile: _just kill me now._) The attendants clapped and cheered and 'whoop whooped' and what not, beaming for their future queen.

"We plan to have a royal wedding, a month from today—and you are all cordially invited."

The crowd buzzed, cheering all the louder, and Kitty could feel her smile thinning. She envied Conner, who apparently didn't feel the need to pretend to smile at all (but, I mean, I guess you can get away with the whole all-I-ever-do-is-scowl thing when you have the sexy-angry thing going for you or whatever).

"A toast: to the joining of the kingdoms."

Raised glasses sparkled with a rainbow of bubbling liquids. Kitty, holding her breath, thought she was going to pass out. Or vomit. Something really embaressing, anyway.

But she had her glimmer of hope. Megan—who could save her from all this if she just had enough time to bring a scheme to a boil.

_**Meanwhile**_

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I _cannot _do this._ Megan's palm clamped over her forehead. Heart pumping, unable to get any air into her lungs, she paced in front of the back door. Was she really silly enough to think a Prince would be after her? Last night with all the moonlight and the pretty stars (reminisce with me guys, gush a little)… but could she really do this? Could she really ruin their engagement. _Oh geez_, what if her uncle found out? How was she going to manage to explain all this sneaking around to him?

_I'm weaving a tangled web._

Trembling, her hand hovered over the brassy door knob.

_**Meanwhile**_

Quiet and sneaky, Conner crept to the door. if he could just slip out the door he would be home free…

"Going somewhere, honey bee?"

That voice resonated behind him like a swarm of hornet. He and his personnel had been staying as royal guests at the palace. Some of his – hosts – weren't exactly his taste in hospitality. Since when did Princess over there rise before noon?

"Just getting some air sweetheart." Sarcasm—apply liberally as often as desired.

Kitty glared at him, then gave him a knowing little smirk that would settle nicely under his skin. "Like I'm so sure," her arms folded over her chest triumphantly.

"Would you like to accuse me of something Princess?"

Her eye brows raised in a way that said 'Oh no you did not just use my title in a sarcastic tone to insult me'. She instantaneously went back to her snotty smirk though, so she would still appear to be in control of the situation—which she totally was.

"Nothing _dear_," her hand planted itself on her hip. "Just be sure to hurry home."

"I'll tell the black smith hello for you," [he'd had Robin do a little digging into the Princess' mystery dance partner.]

Before she could turn turnip red with rag, he shut the door behind him.

_**Meanwhile (in an unrelated instance)**_

Remy swaggered into the black smith's shop like he owned the place.

"Awake so soon?" Piotr said without turning around.

"Oh Pete— you could practically be a jester." Remy smirked.

Piotr chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't you have someone to be robbing of their hard earned money?"

"It's Sunday." Remy held up his rosary.

"So?"

"So you can't steal on the Lord's day." Remy shook his head like Piotr couldn't possibly be more ignorant.

"So you will not steal, but you are not in church either?" Pete smirked without lifting his eyes from the hilt he was crafting.

"Don't get crazy mon ami." Remy said. "Besides—there was a ball last night—I think God will understand."

"So what is your excuse for every other Sunday?"

Remy's eyes narrowed, choosing to ignore that. He tinkered with some of the swords hanging on the wall, knowing it would put Pete on edge.

Piotr closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. "Must you touch everything?"

"Yes," Remy said, skimming his way along horseshoes and shields. "So… how's Princess Kitty?"

"How is her friend?"

"Feisty." Remy frowned.

"A woman who hasn't fallen subject to your charms?" For the first time, Pete looked up, setting down his work. "She sounds wonderful."

"And Kitty is…"

"Engaged." Pete frowned—less amused than before.

Remy shrugged. "Minor setback." He had that glint in his eye—you know, the one he got when he was about to stir up trouble.

"No Remy. I said no more and I meant it."

"Alright, alright," Remy said. But we all know the little hamster wheel in his brain was a turning.

_**Meanwhile**_

_He's not coming_. Megan pulled at her fingers. She paced in place. _He totally isn't coming._ A hood concealed her scarlet hair. _Hello Megan, of course he isn't coming. He's engaged._ A frown sullied her pretty face. Sun shined directly overhead. She wished she hadn't worn her favorite dress.

She could still slip away. If she left now, maybe she could meet up with Artemis and Zatanna and laugh this all off—

A hand touched her shoulder. She swiveled, trying to keep her smile down.

"Sorry," his blue eyes touched hers. "I was… held up."

"It's fine," she said, lowering her hood, letting the sunshine reflect on her face. Her brown eyes warmed his icy irises. He looked at his shoes.

"So… "

**A/N: Hmm… this ending seems more awkward than when I originally jotted it down. But, these things happen.**

**Yes—I took a moment to focus on the Pete and Remy bromance. I can't help myself. I just think it's hilarious (laugh with me people. Laugh with me.)**

**So… yep. I guess that's it… if you guys would like to… I don't know, review or something, make a few suggestions or whatever, that would be awesome. Thanks again for reading=)**


	9. Welcome To the Castle

**A/N: Ugh. So these weeks have been Hades in more ways than one (school is sucking the life out of me, work is going to give me grey hair, and let's not even talk about the melancholy scorn I feel for my personal life=( guess I'm just one of those tortured artists. lol) so be kind about the fact that this update has taken forever. (*if you're reading WWW, sorry, but that update is going to take awhile too=/*)**

**And to top things off, I still don't own X-Men Evolution or Young Justice**

"Favorite color?" She sat up from the lush grass around her. When she'd asked what he'd wanted to do, he realized he had no idea.

"Something quiet." It was the most honest thing he could think of.

So this was her doing—sitting in a valley just outside of town, eating cinnamon bread (she liked to bake, he'd learned that quickly). She'd laid down in the grass, without worrying about dirt or bugs or left over dew. Gradually, she started asking question.

He was sixteen, like her; he liked toast and strawberry jelly, and she liked chocolate. Now she was asking about color.

What was his favorite color? A breeze fluttered the hair around her face.

"Red," he said absently. "Yours?"

"Lavender," she said, her face brightening. She giggled, sweeping her scarlet hair to the side. A smile, full and light, illuminated her face.

Just watching her tugged the corners of his mouth up. she was so content. She hadn't stopped smiling the whole time he'd been with her.

"What is it like?"

"What do you mean?" she said, shy giggles still resonating from her lips.

"Nothing," he said, looking away, blush hiding in his cheeks. She sucked in her lower lip.

"You and Princess Kitty…"

His jaw tightened. A deep frown creased his face. Of course that little gem would ruin this. His _future wife_ was turning out to be a sword in his side. "We…" there was nothing that he could say that would be good enough. "We can't even be civil.'

Megan opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. Until she realized the time of day. "It's almost dusk." She stood, abrupt and frazzled. "I need to go." She picked up the bottom of her skirt and ran back in the direction of the city.

Conner laid his head back in the grass. This whole engagement thing was seriously ruining his love life.

_**Elsewhere**_

Kitty sported a hood and a very casual cotton dress. She paced, trying to calm herself down. Dusk settled over the land in a peachy-purple blanket. _Oh my gosh; she's totally not coming_. Short, shallow breathes throbbed through Kitty's chest. There goes any hope of living a normal(ish) life, finding her happily ever after, or conjuring up true love. She hit her palm to her forehead, eyes clamped shut.

"Are—you okay?"

The voice jolted Kitty back to reality. Her blue eyes popped open, and a relieved smile flooded her face. "Megan!" She leapt to hug the redhead (even though they were sort of strangers).

"Hi," Megan said, with a shy smile. "I'm so sorry I'm late I just—"

"Don't even worry about it." Kitty beamed, just glad that she'd shown up at all. "Are you ready?"

Not totally confident, Megan gave the princess a nod. Slowly, she changed her shape to match Kitty's.

"So awesome," Kitty murmured. Sometimes she was so brilliant she amazed herself.

_**Later**_

Kitty (the real Kitty) slipped off, down the bustling street. She didn't know what Rogue was talking about—she could totally survive here for more than three days.

As she was wooed by a shiny necklace, she stopped paying attention, leaving her even more susceptible than usual to walk into something.

"Oof." Seriously, by now one would think she would stop making such unflattering noises when she walked into people. Her hood knocked off, falling on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she glanced up into the party she'd just knocked into. "_You_," she pointed a manicured finger at him. "You're that thief who keeps stalking my attendant."

Remy frowned. "I do not stalk her." His eyes narrowed. "Where you going off to all by yourself Princess?"

All the snappy comments in her mouth dried up. a smile tinged his lips.

"None of your business," she scotched passed him, back into the flow of pedestrian traffic.

_Now what is the petite doing navigating the streets all by herself…_ Something wasn't quite right around here. And Remy was determined to find out what.

In the meantime, Kitty skittered off to meet our favorite mulleted delinquent.

_**Meanwhile**_

Megan (or rather, Megan who looked like Kitty) cautiously weaved through the halls of the castle. Kitty had given her very specific directions to her room—but she was allowed to go anywhere within the palace walls. Her finger tips dragged along the side of the wall as she turned the corner that led to the staircase that led to the bedrooms.

_Bam. _"Ow," she said. "I'm sorry," she rubbed her temple.

"No problem—Princess Pretty," the ginger wagged his eyebrows. A smirk touched his face.

"It's M—" Megan started to respond, until she remembered she was Kitty. "Um, Kitty."

"I know beautiful," he winked.

She blushed, unsure what to say. "Nice to see you… Wally." She tipped her head. "But I—have to go?" She guided herself up the stairs.

"Smooth." Robin said, sneaking up behind Wallace like a ninja.

"She totally digs me."

"What about the redhead? From the dress shop?" Robins brow pinched in.

"She digs me too."

"And the blond? From the ball?"

"She digs me too. But she's got too much attitude."

Robin sighed. Wally. What could he say? "You want to go troll around the city before Con gets back from his _secret_ date?"

"Conner. Went on a… date?" Wally frowned.

"You know, for a genius, you really aren't that observant?" Robin smirked.

"Dude—we can't all be detectives in training." Wally huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Who… did he go with?"

"That redhead. The one who digs you."

Wally grimaced. "… Dude. She does."

"Get traught bro—at least you have the other two who dig you." (that was just a tad sarcastic).

"I know right?" Wally smirked. "Sometimes it's really awesome being me."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Down for trolling?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

**A/N: Review guys. It will take like two seconds. Please?**


	10. Royally Confused

**A/N: Don't own Young Justice or X-Men Evolution**

**And just when you thought I would skip posting this week... I go all twilight zone on you and update=) **

****While Wally and Robin snuck off to troll the fair city of Bayville, Megan (as Kitty) reached the top of the stairs. To bump into yet another someone.

"Kitty," the girl said. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She spoke in a slightly exasperated tone. She had auburn hair, with a distinct white streak in the front, and gloves covered her arms up to her elbows.

"Rogue," Megan smiled, glad she could figure out that much from the basic information Kitty had given her.

Rogue's eyebrow quirked up. "Yes," she said, studying the brunette in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes- good, fine, wonderful," Megan's head bobbed. "I'm totally fine."

Rogue narrowed her eyes- but it wasn't entirely out of normal for Kitty to babble like a crazy person. "Good." Rogue ventured. "Because I thought you were about to sneak out to see Lance."

"Lance?" Kitty (who was actually Megan) tilted her head to the side, real innocent like.

"Yeah." Rogue scoffed. _Sure Kitty_- she could play dumb with almost everyone else, but Rogue knew that was just a cover. "Lance- brown eyes, mullet, lame use of puns?" her voice dwindled off. "The guy you think you're crazy about, who's going to show you life outside the palace walls?" She sarcastically flailed her wrist to her forehead.

Megan/Kitty (who from this point on will just be Megan, I promise- just remember, she _looks _like Kitty, for now) wrinkled her nose. "The delinquent?" She had a hard time believing Kitty- she- would be infatuated with someone so... greasy.

"Yes. That one." Rogue rolled her eyes. Her arm folded over her chest. "I still don't see why you can't get rid of him and be with someone nice. And sexy. Like Piotr-"

"Piotr- the blacksmith?" Megan blinked. She'd known Pete for awhile, and she knew he did work for the royal family- but she didn't know he was close to the princess.

"Yes. Pete. Come on Kitty- I _know_ you aren't _actually_ this oblivious."

"Right!" Megan nodded. "But what about Conner?"

"Conner?" Rogue snorted. "You two hate each other. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Something was definitely weird here. But then, maybe she'd just thrown her off while she was trying to sneak out. "Unless the two of you made up?"

"Made up!" Megan blushed. Come on Megan! Say something believable! "Yeah we- um- sort of... did that."

"...Good..." Rogue was cautious, but then she was so intent on keeping Kitty away from Sir Grungealot, she would take what she could get. "I'm going to step out for a little bit while you. Collect yourself." Rogue pinned her hair out of her face and ambled toward the stairs.

"Right," Megan said, heading toward 'her' room- before she could prove to anyone else how much she didn't know about herself to anyone else. _So I'm in love with a hoodlum, sort of friends with Pete (_she would have to ask him about that later_) and I don't like my fiance._

"You do... that." Rogue said. She put her hands in the pockets of the black trousers she was wearing Kitty could be a real weirdo sometimes... maybe it was all the bride to be stress. Whatever the case, she would have to keep an extra close eye on her for awhile.

The moment she stepped out of the gate, the sound of a familiar crook greeted her.

"Aye there cherie."

"You following me Remy?" He didn't dissuade her in the least- she kept straight on, down the cobble stone street to the market place.

He shrugged. "Just passing through belle."

"Mhm." she picked up a bright green apple, examining it for bruises. "Just like you were browsing when you blew up that fruit cart last night?" Her brow cocked as she gave the crazy fruit lady a coin.

Remy smirked. That girl knew him. "You cannot prove that had anything to do with me."

"No," She continued to skim through the market. "But we both know it did."

He grinned "Well then- what else do you know about Remy?" He stayed in perfect step with her.

She glared at him. "Do you want to let me shop?"

Normally, he would continue to bug her until she fumed. But today, he stopped walking and let her go. "Have a nice time, chere."

"Oh I will," she called as she passed deeper down the street.

Remy let out a low whistle. _That girl._ It was at that time that he encountered another girl. Artemis. Arms crossed over her chest, leaned sideways, trying to catch what he was looking at.

"Don't get your hopes up Rems," she said, when she figured out it was Rogue he had his eye on. "You're in over you're head there."

Remy lifted a brow. "How would you know Arty?"

She shrugged. "Rogue and I go way back."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"My dad was friends with the Duchess Raven."

Remy frowned. Why didn't he know this? "Friends like you and I friends- or _friends _friends?"

"Ew." Artemis wrinkled her nose. "Just friends." she shuddered. "Trust me. You've got your work cut out for you." She said as she made her way down the street.

"I can make it work!" He said after her.

She rolled her eyes. _LeBeau_. Was there nothing he thought he couldn't charm his way out of? She swaggered up to the little dress shop in search of a certain ginger friend.

"Megan?" She called as she opened the door. There was, in fact, a ginger there. But he was not a she. Her fists planted on her hips. "Can I help you?"

"Sure blondie." the red head- Wally- winked at her. "Where's Megalicious?"

Her eyes narrowed. "One: call me blondie one more time, and I will deck you." She held up a finger, for illustrative purposes. "Two: refer to one of my friends as anything ending with 'licious' ever again, and I will deck you into next Tuesday."

Geez. Attitude.

"Megan!" The door clicked open again. As Zatana peeked in, Robin stood up a little straighter. Zatana glanced at the faces in the small shop. "Where's Megan?" She said, finally focusing on Artemis.

"She took the day off," Megan's uncle, John, said as he entered the back door.

"What?" Artemis said. Okay. That was weird. Megan didn't take days off. Ever. Something was up here... something strange.


	11. Atypical Castle Morning

**A/N: Hey... guys... it's been awhile, hasn't it? Ha. Haha. **

**Yeah. I still don't own Evo or YJ. So... Let's hurry up and get on with this.**

At midnight, as planned when they met at dusk, Kitty and Megan met back at the front of the palace walls. The instant Megan saw Kitty, she shaped shifted back to her usual (but not quite green) self. Kitty beamed. So Lance only half listened and spent a majority of the time trying to slobber on her- she really thought he was thinking about finding a way to save her from this awful marriage. He had that jealous glint in his eye when she brought it up, anyway.

Kitty babbled on like a bubbling brook. "Thank you soooo much," she inhaled after a particularly long sentence. "Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Megan blushed a bit- it must sound so petty to someone as rich as Kitty. "I- have to work."

"Oh," Kitty tilted her head to the side, mulling it over. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a seamstress." She shrugged. It was plain, sensible.

A smile broke on Kitty's face. "That must be amazing," she almost sighed. "Being around clothes all day."

Megan shrugged. "It's not too bad."

Kitty's brow turned up. "Hm..." _Obviously this girl has another occupation in mind._ That's right. She could be observant when she wanted to be. "What do you want to do? Really?"

A shy smile pulled at Megan's lips. "If I could do _anything_? I would want to start a bakery." She blushed. She hadn't told that to anyone (except Piotr, but that was kind of on accident, and only because she admired his ability to keep his own business). It sounded so silly saying it to a Princess. "It's-"

"Awesome." Kitty said, nodding her head. Seeing as her abilities in the kitchen were almost a zero, she admired Megan's passion. "I like math," she blurted out. As long as they were taking a second to spill secrets, she might as well say something.

Megan's smile switched from nervous to genuine. She wouldn't have pegged Kitty for the math type. "Are you... sneaking out to see Lance?"

Kitty bit her lip, nodded. "He's not as bad as everyone thinks." Her hand cupped the opposite elbow.

Megan nodded. "You should... be careful." She wasn't trying to judge. "I can... meet you again? The day _after_ tomorrow?"

Kitty went back to smiling. "Yeah," she breathed, her head bobbling up and down. "That would be like, amazing. Noon okay?"

"Noon is perfect."

**_Later_**

Early in the morning, Megan's uncle John sent her on a few errands, before they started the work on their latest project: the dresses and suits for the royal wedding. One of these errands happened to be to the black smith's.

She tapped on the door, peeking her smiling face through the heavy door. Pete, an early riser, was already hunched over an anvil. A charcoal smudge ran along his cheek. He glanced up, returning her grin.

"Good morning, Megan."

"Hi Pete," She ambled inside. She reached out and hugged him. "I have an order for you." She handed him a slip of parchment with a list of items in neat black ink on it.

"Thank you," he said, unrolling the parchment and studying the list of items on it.

Megan bit her lip. She could ask right? Pete was an old friend. "You're friends with the Princess?"

Piotr looked up with sharp, kind blue eyes. "We are," What were they? She was beautiful, bubbly, but she was also royalty. "Sort of." He sighed. It was the best he could do.

A cheeky smile touched her face. "Do you..."

Pete frowned quizzically.

"You know," she shrugged. Still not getting it. "Do you like her?"

Pinkish blush filled his stunned cheeks. "She is... amiable."

Megan put her fingers over her mouth, giggling. "I don't mean it like that."

Piotr sighed. "Please. Not you too."

It was her turn to look quizzical.

"Remy is... meddling, to say the least."

Megan nodded. She didn't know a lot about Remy- but come on, it's Remy (his reputation proceeded him). If he was Piotr's friend though, he couldn't be all bad.

"So you do like her?"

A sullen smile tugged on his lips. "She's.. a princess."

Megan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I think you would be wonderful- for anyone, princess or otherwise."

His smile brightened a bit. She was not nearly as pushy as Remy.

**_Elsewhere_**

Kitty's mouth widened to let out a long, whiny yawn. As perky as she was, not falling asleep until three in the morning would make it hard for anyone to be a morning person.

"Hello there beautiful."

Kitty jumped as the ginger, Wally, leaned against the counter space next to her. _He's such a knave._ Kitty resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was in the royal kitchen, trying to brew some royal coffee. (Geez, you would think she would have a maid for this.)

"Princess Katherine,"

She yelped in surprise as the other one, Robin, snuck up behind her- ninja style. Yeah- this whole royal guest arrangement was totally going to give her an early heart attack.

Kitty raised a brow. A smirk grew along her tired (but pretty!) face. "Shouldn't you be out trolling the city by now?"

"We're waiting." Robin shrugged, pulling out a loaf of royal bread to make some royal toast. With some royal butter. Royally asterous.

"Yeah- because someone is trying to look good for his mystery date," Wally said, aiming his too loud voice down the hallway.

Robin face palmed- because the only one who didn't know that said date was 'Megalicious' (one of Wally's many _admirers_) was Wally.

However, Connor made his way out from the hall.

"Princess," he dawned a cocky smirk as he took in her duds- a fluffy pink robe with a dragon stitched in the corner.

She glared at him. "Beware the dragon." She said- but it did nothing to alleviate the smirk. Before she could utter a snappy remark, Rogue stepped in.

"Morning Kit," Rogue grunted. She pulled out the royal oatmeal before speaking again. "Wally. Rob. Conner."

"Hey."

"Sup."

"Hey Rogue," Conner said, taking a seat next to the brooding royal assistant/ handler.

Kitty gaped from Rogue to Conner and then back. "Whoa whoa whoa. Why are you nice to her?"

"Because she's quiet." Conner rubbed his temples like the proximity was enough to induce headaches.

A sugary sweet smile coated Kitty's face. "You better get used to my chatting Conny-kins. Marriages can last a _long_ time." And with that she swiped her royal mug and stormed back to her room.

"Dude." Wally blinked. "I think she just gave you a pet name."


	12. A Prince, a Blacksmith, and a Fitting

**A/N: Guys... buddies... friends... pals... So I know I've been away... But, the semester is over now- and I was kind of hoping we could pick up where we left off... please?**

**(I still don't own Evo or YJ)**

It wasn't like he was a stalker- so he happened to know where she worked. He needed to see her again before he was married off to Princess Peppy, never to return.

She was just... he didn't know. He didn't know her, not really anyway, but there was something warm about her. He wouldn't mind more of that. And he was still curious about her being, well, green. Maybe he'd been seeing things...

"Conny-kins?"

Conner glared over at Wally- apparently, he'd been talking. However, if he referred to him as anything with a 'kins' at the end, he would never be able to speak again.

"Who's the mystery girl?"

Continuing to give him 'the glare,' Conner stared him down.

"Bro- why do you look like you're about to hit me?"

"Dude," Robin shook his head. "You just called him Conny-kins. Even I want to hit you."

The trio stepped into the dress shop. Ya know, not to be stalkers or anything, but to get fitted, for the (shudder) wedding. In the back corner, Megan sat at a small, rectangular table; Artemis leaned on its edge, her palms at her sides. She sat up as the party entered the room, folding her arms over her chest when she saw Wally.

"Is this what you guys do all day. Troll innocent dress shops?" Brow tipped up, she gave them the stare down.

"We could say the same for you," Wally, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, glared back. _She totally digs me._ "Hey beautiful," he winked at Megan as her eyes moved up for the first time.

"Hi," looking at Conner, she flushed.

"Hey," he said. Almost smiling, he remembered why he was there.

"Your fitting." She said, softly. (Can you say awkward?)

Another chime sounded from the brass bell above the door.

"Megan, I am concerned about-" Pete started, until he met the five pairs of eyes watching him. "Hello."

"Piotr!" Megan put on a relieved smile.

A bit flustered, he nodded at her. Of course, he would come in while the fiance was there. He was lucky that way.

"Is this a bad time?" He said, glancing from person to person.

Conner stepped forward. "It is." (my, my- temper, temper; or is that a hint of jealousy we're smelling?)

Artemis side stepped. "It's a little crowded in here. I'll see you later Megs."

Desperately, Megan gave her a 'please don't go and leave me alone with all this testosterone' look. But she was too late- that archer was already slipping out the door.

"Maybe we should go too..." Robin, smart chap he was, dragged Wally out by the elbow.

"It's fine Pete," Megan said, before the man stare down could get too intense.

He expressed some concern over some order her uncle had given him. But Conner only half-listened. Inwardly, he seethed a little bit. Why? That was stupid. They hardly knew each other. He was engaged. He couldn't pin what it was (JEALOUSY!) and it irritated him. When Pete left, it was quiet. Fumbling for something to say, she straightened out a shiny bundle of needles and shut them in a box.

"You know him?" Conner beat her to it.

"He's just a friend." Looking for something to find, she turned. But he surprised both of them: he caught her by the hand. Warmth pulsed through her as his icy blue eyes bore into hers; they coaxed the quiet words from her numb throat. "He likes the princess."

Conner's brow knitted for a moment. "He can have her."

"She's not so bad."

He was about to ask how she knew, until her uncle came down the stairs. He just couldn't get a break...

**Earlier (Just slightly)**

As Artemis scurried out of the room, she heard the royal assistants right on her tail. _Oh boy. _She better make a few things clear (at least to the redhead).

"You do know your friend is into her, right?" Swiveling on the heel of her boot, her hand punched into her hip.

"What?" Wally's brow crinkled.

"Your friend- the prince who, I don't know, happens to be engaged to the princess- he like Megan."

"And how would you know, Blondie?"

A swift sock to the gut silenced him. "Consider that your last warning." She shrugged as Wally gulp in air. "And as for how I know, it's pretty obvious."

Wally glanced at Robin. The look on his face confirmed it.

"Dude!" Wally whined. "That's not even fair. He's engaged!"

"I told you she was the mystery date." Robin shrugged.

"Well, looks like you guys will have to work this out amongst yourselves." Artemis said as she sauntered on down the cobblestone street.

And who would she see but a certain crimson eyed scoundrel? Smirking as she approached, he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Feels like I've been seeing a lot of you lately LeBeau."

"It's a blessing, Remy knows."

They chuckled.

"So, what do you want Remy?" She deadpanned. Her long hair swayed behind her, even when she stopped.

His eyes crackled, just like his mischievous smirk. Artemis studied him.

"Why do I have to want something Belle?"

Her arms folded over her chest. The glint in her eyes magnified. "You always want something."

Chewing it over for a moment, the impatient line on her mouth made him snicker. "Your friend," he said in a hushed tone. "Did you ever find out what took her so long the other night?"

Her eyes narrowed. _He always has an angle, doesn't he?_ "No. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged.

But we all know other motive motivated him. His thieving senses tingled, so he was snooping around for some answers.

**A/N: Sorry, this update has been a long time coming. But! on the bright side, I should be doing marathon typing for the next week or so- so expect more updates in the very near future (you know, to like, make up for my absence****) Thanks for reading!**


	13. A Compliment for Her Mini-Majesty

**A/N: Back again! And in a timely manner! Enjoy!**

"Thank you so much," Kitty squeaked.

Megan's appearance morphed to that of Kitty's. Her freckles disappeared, her honey eyes dyed a bright turquoise; her red hair melted to a silky brown. Kitty clasped her hands under her chin before embracing her twin.

"I still want to know how you do that." Kitty whisper-hissed.

Megan giggled it off. "Very carefully."

Kitty scampered off into the orange and lavender sunrise. The night before, she figured out a plan. Sort of. She couldn't get married if she already _was_ married. That hard part would be getting Lance to stop being so oblivious and handle this already.

Meanwhile, Megan stumbled carefully back into the palace wall. Today, she wanted to explore: discover the hidden chambers, climb through the towers, uncover the jewels and art and richness that accompanied her temporary title.

"Oof," she rammed into someone as she gazed up at the imposing structure around her. A stunned glow sprinted across her face. "Conner."

"Your Highness." An over dramatic bow accompanied his dense sarcasm.

"Good morning," she said, curtsying in all seriousness before him.

His brow furrowed. "No snappy comebacks today, Kitten?"

Megan's eyes fluttered up at him, perfectly confused. _Well, they've said they don't like each other._ "I... um... no?"

His eyes narrowed at her, in the way one narrows their eyes at a total weirdo. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No. Yes. I'm-"she chewed her lower lip. "I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot." Her fingers combed through the ends of her mocha locks. "Why don't you like me again?"

Baffled, he blinked up at her.

"Because-" Why didn't he like her again? Well, there was the punch thing; but more than that, he didn't like the idea of being forced to be with anyone. Not if he didn't get a choice, not if it was someone else telling him what to do, not if he was not in love. But he wouldn't tell her that. Better stick to the punch thing. "Because you're... such a Princess." But now that they were on the subject, curiosity stole him. "Why don't you like me?"

"I think it's because you don't like me," Folding her arms around herself, her head tilted to the side.

Whoa. Were they about to come to an understanding?

"Look," Megan sighed after a sustained silence "I know you don't want to marry me." She steeled herself for the lie she was about to tell. "And marrying you isn't ideal for me either. But maybe," her eyes attached to his. "Maybe we could be friends?"

Friends? A few days ago, he wouldn't have thought it possible.

**_Elsewhere_**

Kitty shifted over the street, sucking in the cool morning air. She loved mornings. Nothing like Lance, who she practically had to bribe to meet her this early. No he didn't continually sweep her off her tiny feet, but he could be sweet, when he wanted to be.

Wham! A door opened to hit her in the head.

"Ow," _I really, like, need to stop running into things_.

"Princess,"

Piotr, with his dark hair and blue eyes and a smudge across his cheek, rushed to scoop her up off the ground.

"Are you all right?" He asked, after brushing the displaced hair from her face.

Wow- his eyes were a totally perfect shade of blue. "Yeah totally I'm fine. Totally totally fine. I swear, I'm like, immune to tripping-pain by now. No big deal." _Way to express yourself Kitty_. Such a way with words right? Dusting off the bottom of her skirt, she looked away from him.

Pete nodded before giving her a quizzical brow.

"Princess," he said, "What are you doing out so early?"

_What?_ Kitty stared at him with wide eyes, avoiding the obvious 'uh...' that accompanies moments when you get a metaphorical hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. No match for the stupified onomatopoeia though, it came out anyway. "Uh..." light pink colored her face. "Just, ya know, meanderin.'" _Meanderin'? Really?_ She could have face palmed over it.

Not to mention the truth lacked in that statement- I mean, it wasn't necessarily a lie, but she got that ugly guilty feeling at the gentle nod he sent her. She wrapped a hand around the back of her neck.

"I'm, um, supposed to be meeting someone."

He half-smiled at her sullenly. "Lance," he said, pretending not to be invested in the company she chose.

She nodded, a dissatisfied frown on her lips. "But he never makes it a point to be on time." The frown deepened, and she couldn't tell if it was because he wasn't there, or because she didn't like talking about her degenerate sort-of boyfriend with someone so... pleasant? Handsome? Kind, patient, and (most importantly) single? (Author/ Narrator sighs in the background)

Seeing the sincere sadness cloud her pretty face bothered him.

"He should not make someone like you wait,"

She chuckled humorlessly. "I know- the _princess_, having to wait. How could he?"

He frowned. "Not because you are a princess," he shook his head. "Because you are a lady- and he should not take advantage of your patience and kindness and forgiving nature."

She blinked at him. Wow. Warmth rushed through her. That might have been the sweetest (most sincere) compliment anyone had ever given her. Blush reddened Piotr's face. The comment suprised himself; he probably shouldn't have said that.

"And there is still the royalty issue," he smiled, shrugging off the comment.

_**Meanwhile (in a secretive place that was secret)**_

"Are we really going to trust the whelp?" One shadowy figure said to another.

"Trust me- he will come through. The princess has no idea."

"Let's hope so."

"He will." Shadow figure number two, the skinnier one, snapped. "And when he does, we'll seize control of the Bayville."

A dull chuckle grew into malicious laughter.


	14. Her Highness Has Forgotten the Nachos

**A/N: I don't own X Men Evo. Or Young Justice**.

Making his way down the street, Piotr passed politely through the crowds, unable to stop thinking about the Princess. He just didn't understand- how could she, someone so sweet and so pretty, be enamored with someone who treated her so poorly? But then he shouldn't be thinking that way at all. It didn't matter who was who or who did or did not do what because in a short time she would be married, married to someone of the proper stature and title.

He was mid-sigh, when a certain mullet-ed hoodlum crept out of a sketchy alley way. In spite of his usually calm demeanor, this, Lance's very (greasy) appearance, annoyed him. Something, whatever it was that possessed him, kicked up Pete's pace, so that he tailed the delinquent all the way to the end of the city, into one of the neighborhoods where it was quiet.

"You want to stop following me, Tin Man?"

_How clever_, Piotr gritted his teeth. Blacksmith, works with metals, Tin Man. He probably thought that was very witty of him. Just like all those other lame puns he put together.

"Where were you this morning?" Pete said, in his stern voice.

Lance smirked. "I don't think that's any of your business."

Pete's eyes narrowed. Stepping forward so that he loomed over the arrogant dreg, glared down at him.

"Whatever it was," Pete said coolly, "I hope it was very important." Before his temper could get the better of him, he turned to leave. For her sake- she wouldn't want harm done to him.

Arrogant as ever, Lance continued to smirk. "I'd say sleeping is pretty important."

Pete stopped. His fists rolled up. Fast, he turned, grabbed Lance by the shoulders, slammed him so hard into the wall of a nearby house it knocked the wind out of him.

"Listen very carefully you miserable pig," Pete said in a harsh whisper. "She is far too high above you to put up with your arrogance, but for whatever reason she is invested in you. Continue to upset or disrespect her, and you will regret it."

Lance let out a short little-girl shriek. At any moment he could have broke into a fit of hyperventilating. Pete shoved him again before leaving, dusting off his hands and disappearing back the way he came.

**_Meanwhile_**

"You know, it's really cool of you to do this," Kitty said as Megan slowly shifted to look like herself again.

"It's not a problem," she said. "When I get over being afraid of getting caught, it's actually fun." Shrugging, a smile grew on her face. "Rogue, she's really funny. She actually reminds me a lot of a friend of mine."

"Does she suspect anything?"

Megan's lips puckered. "I can't tell. She looks at me like I'm insane sometimes."

"Oh good," Kitty said, flipping her wrist. "Then she probably doesn't suspect a thing."

Saying their goodbyes, the two parted. Overly careful, Megan took a second to make sure the coast was clear before slipping through the gate.

"Hey!"

A surprised squeak squirmed through her throat before she recognized the face.

"Conner," her hand pressed down on her fluttering heart. "You scared me."

Something of a smile started on his mouth, trying to suppress it though he was. "I wanted to see you again," drawing closer to her, his brows scrunched in. "What are you doing here?"

Her mouth dropped. Oh fairy dust! Well this was totally unplanned for. Think fast Megs!

"Look it doesn't matter," he said, reaching for her fingers in the fading light. Greyish purple clouds floated along a distant orange sky, and the sun glowed a matte tangerine, casting a golden glow on her face. "Can you stay with me? For now?"

And she really _really_ wanted to say yes. She wanted to sit with him and ask him more about his life and laugh when he said things he meant to be serious but came out funny. But she stopped, very suddenly panicked. Recoiling her hand she took a painful step back. This palace, Kitty, Conner, servants, titles- this wasn't her place.

"I can't," she said.

A frown returned to his face. "Then later?"

She kept stepping back in slow, clumsy steps.

"I don't know."

"Megan," he took a step toward her, which only served to make her step back again.

"I should go," turning, she hurried off into the street, without looking back to see the hurt on his face.

**_Meanwhile_**

Kitty tip-toed up to her room. Even if Lance hadn't shown up, she was positively elated at being able to go outside, at being able to be amongst her people (even if it meant being concealed under an ugly hood for most of the day. Ya know, to avoid celebrity-obsessed mobs and stuff). Tipping the door shut and leaning against it, she let out a content sigh.

"Where have you been Princess?"

Kitty squeaked, not realizing Rogue was sitting in a plush plumb-colored armchair by the window, back facing the door.

"I, uh..."_ Fairy dust! She knows. She knows or she totally suspect__s. Oh my gosh, I'm totally going to have to spill my guts. That's okay. That's totally okay. Just tell her the truth. Oh no- no that will never work. Say it was an accident- yeah, an accident..._

"You've been gone for like a half hour," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "And you didn't even bring back the food."

"The... huh?"

"The royal nachos? That you were supposed to bring back from the royal kitchen?"

"Oh, right," face palming, Kitty began to nervous-giggle like she belonged in the looney bin. "Nachos. Duh, I mean like, I totally meant to like, bring those back- I mean like, I was all 'I want nachos, let's get nachos. I'll go get nachos' and then I went to get the nachos and now I don't have the nachos and you're like 'why are we all nacho-less' and I was like... because I... didn't get... the nachos." Her words dwindled down and she finished with a gangly twitter.

Rogue's 'you're crazy/ a moron' stare sharpened.

"Kitty, you didn't want nachos. I wanted nachos."

Kitty burst into a fit of giggles. "You saw naw-chos, I say nay-chos." Her wrist flicked flippantly in front of her. "Does it really matter?"

Rogue continued to stare at her.

"I'll just... go back to the kitchen... and get those."

Half-sprinting back through the door, Kitty hustled out and away from the discerning stare, nearly tripping on her way out.


End file.
